metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appears in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Unlike previous Metal Gear games (exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance), most of the weapons that appear in the games appear to be fictional as well as acquired fictional names. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons will all be based on weapons found during the 1980s, although it wasn't made clear whether that meant the fictitious names were place holders or if the weapons are fictional and merely derived from '80s weapons. There are so far 26 weapons, and 13 items available in Metal Gear Solid V. At least some weapons can be customizable with colors. Uniforms In Ground Zeroes, there is no uniform selection. However, various screenshots showing Punished Snake in different colour fatigues indicates that the unfiorm selection could make a return in The Phantom Pain. Sneaking Suit: A Mk.2 version of the same suit that appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Special suit with a high camo index during night and stormy missions. For true stealth soldiers. Jungle Fatigues: Simple military fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Comes in 2 variants (Olive Drab and Tiger Stripes). Tactical Vest option comes in 2 variants (Olive Drab and Black). Weapons In Metal Gear Solid V, there are 4 types of weapons in the game, Primary Weapon (Hip) (assault rifles and shotguns), Primary Weapon (Back) (sniper rifles and rocket launchers), Secondary Weapon (handguns and submachineguns), and Support Weapon (throwing and placement). The maximum weapons the player can carry in a mission is 7 (2 Primarys, 1 Secondary and 4 Support) so whenever a player picks up a new weapon, the current weapon the player is carrying gets replaced with the new one the player just picked up. Weapons are obtained either by finding them or taking them from a enemy. They are also unlocked to be obtained and used at the beginning of a mission when a player gets certain ranks after completing a mission. In The Phantom Pain, weapons can also be developed via R&D. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle : Material Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4. Designed for infiltration missions, this compact carbine with a shortened barrel is equipped with a light and a suppressor. Its suppressor emphasizes reduce weight, meaning lower durability. In addition, its shorter barrel make its effective range shorter than that of others. Equipped with a light and a suppressor. Fires 31 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from the start *Found in armories and guard posts in Camp Omega. The Phantom Pain *Obtained from the start. AM MRS-4 Rifle (SL): Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4 (Special Light.) Same basic properties as a standard carbine, but this model features a flash light with a unique function that erases markings when shined on. Fires 31 round before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Found in armories in Camp Omega (Deja Vu and Jamais Vu missions only.) The Phantom Pain *??? AM Rifle Type 69: Material Rifle Type 69. The main service rifle of the U.S. Marine Corps. Its longer barrel well-suited to the combustion properties of it ammunition, gives it an effective range greater than that of the carbine model. However, it can also make the weapon harder to handle in tight spaces. Fires 31 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from Marines. The Phantom Pain *??? AM-69 AAS Rifle: Material Type 69 Advance Assault/Support Rifle. A Custom assault support model of the Type 69 assault rifle, equipped with a under-barrel grenade launcher and three-step variable-magnification scope. Fires 31 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Obtained at the start (Intel Operative Rescue). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher in a mission. The Phantom Pain *??? SVG-76: A variation of the AK used by African child soldiers and Soviet soldiers. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *Obtained from Soviet soldiers. Unidentified assault rifle: An assault rifle seen in possession of the XOF unit soldiers during The Phantom Pain trailer. It's current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? S100 Shotgun : Model 1000 Series Shotgun A pump-action combat shotgun that fires 12-gauge shells. Though its capacity and range pale in comparison to a rifle, its close quarters stopping power is unmatched, and strong enough to send a target flying. Fires 7 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Found on storage shelves, armories, watch towers and trucks in Camp Omega *Obtained from Marines. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher in a mission. The Phantom Pain *??? Unidentified Shorten Rifle: A "mare's leg" looking weapon has been seen in Koijma's Fox Engine preview of weapons, as well as in the Ground Zeroes trailer in Skull Face's possession. Its current name is unknown. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? Primary Weapons (Back) M2000 Sniper D: Model 2000 Sniper Rifle, Detachable-Magazine. A large caliber rifle with a three-step variable magnification scope. While its high-penetration ammunition enables a single bullet to strike multiple targets at once, the bolt-action operation gives it a slower rate of fire. Fires 6 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Found in watch towers, armories and trucks in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher in a mission. The Phantom Pain *??? Unidentified sniper rifle: An unnamed sniper rifle has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons and in the possession of the silent sniper, Quiet. Has a adjustable stock. Possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use in The Phantom Pain. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? FB MR R-Launcher: Multi-Role Rocket Lancher. A portable, one-man recoilless rifle with enough fire power to destroy an armored vehicle. With its high muzzle velocity, it boasts an extremely long effective range. However, its limited ammunition and long reload time make it unsuitable for taking on multiple targets. A conversation between two Marines during the side-op Eliminate the Renegade Threat implied that they were a recent addition to the Marine's arsenal at the base at that time, and that they had vastly improved armor penetration than their prior recoilless rifles.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) So I hear we got new recoilless rifles in the armory? // Marine 2: Yeah, armor penetration's way better than before. One clean shot and boom stop an AV right in its tracks. // Marine 1: Kick-ass! // Marine 2: Good thing we're on the right side of the trigger. Fires a single round before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Found in armories in Camo Omega. *Obtained from Marines. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher in a mission. The Phantom Pain *??? Unidentified missile launcher: An unnamed missile launcher has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons. Possibly a heat seeking launcher. Possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use in The Phantom Pain. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol : No.2 Silent Pistol. A special pistol that fires small-caliber tranquillizer rounds. Produces little gas or recoil, enabling its built-in suppressor to maintain its function indefinitely. To further limit noise, its rounds have a low muzzle velocity, resulting in a short effective range. Fires 8 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from the start *Found in watch tower (Déjà Vu). The Phantom Pain *Obtained from the start. AM D114 Pistol: Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol. A standard-issue Marine Corps large-caliber pistol. At close range, its destructive power rival that of a rifle, with the stopping power to match. Fires 8 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from Marines. *Found in armories and watch towers in Camp Omega. The Phantom Pain *??? Uragan-5 Pistol: Instrument Design Bureau Uragan-5 Pistol. A non-lethal gun that fires 120-atmosphere cylinders of inert gas. When the gas is released, the high pressure stuns its target. Can be fired five times in rapid succession. The sound of the gas discharge cannot be dampened, so use caution when firing. On March 16, 1975, some Marines were planning to deliver the pistol to fellow personnel at the base in Cuba, although the only thing the soldier delivering it knew about it was that it could knock out anyone, although he couldn't get them to tell him anything else.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) That gear they're asking for, I loaded it into the truck. // Marine 2: Thanks, man. // Marine 1: What the hell do they need that for? // Marine 2: Apparently it knock you out cold - just like that - no fatality. // Marine 1: Knocks you out? Like a stun gun? // Marine 2: I guess, I couldn't get 'em to tell me anything else. Big Boss, after discovering the weapon, decided to procure it, as MSF never heard of the weapon before.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Never seen a handgun like that before. Gonna try it out? Fires 5 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Found in trucks, watch towers and armories in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). The Phantom Pain *??? Sz.-336 SMG: zbrojovka Type 336 Submachine Gun. A submachine gun using small-caliber handgun ammunition. Has a short effective range, but its extremely high rate of fire offers formidable power in close quarters. Consequently, it consumes ammo rapidly, so reloads must be timed carefully. Equipped with a suppressor and light. Fires 31 rounds before reloading. Ground Zeroes *Found in Armorys and back of Trucks in Camp Omega. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher in a mission. The Phantom Pain *??? Single Action Army: The signature firearm of Ocelot. Also known as the "Peacemaker" and the "Frontier," this single action revolver is a symbol of the days of the Wild West. The masterpiece SAA was adopted as the official side arm of the U.S. Army in 1875. This pistol's solid frame construction results in lengthy reload times, but also ensures extremely high durability. This and the gun's simple mechanics make the SAA a highly reliable weapon. Uses .45LC ammo. Ocelot is seen equipped with some in The Phantom Pain, whether Punished Snake obtains any is unknown for the time being. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? Support Weapons Hand Grenade: 58 Hand Grenade. A standard offensive fragmentation grenade. Can be tossed over obstacles to strike enemy targets in cover. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from the start. *Found in armories, storage shelves and watch towers in Camp Omega The Phantom Pain *Obtained from the start. Flare Grenade: 66 Flare Grenade. A signal flare grenade. Used to direct a friendly helicopter to the location where the grenade lands. Depending on the situation, the helicopter may provide fire support. Although does completely different effects, the Flare Grenade's in-game appearance is exactly the same as the Smoke Grenade's which has "SMOKE" labelled on the can instead of "FLARE." Ground Zeroes *Obtained from the start. The Phantom Pain *Obtained from the start. Smoke Grenade: 63 Smoke Grenade. A smoke grande used to create cover. Releases a large volume of smoke that temporarily obscures enemy line of sight across a wide area. Ground Zeroes *Found in armories, watch towers and gaurd posts in Camp Omega.) *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). The Phantom Pain *??? Magazine: An empty ammunition magazine. Can be thrown to create a noise distraction. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from the start. *Found in watch towers storage shelves, guard posts and armories in Camp Omega. The Phantom Pain *??? C-4: C-4. A radio-detonated composition explosive. Can be triggered at your discretion, making it perfect for ambushes. Explosions detonate in order of placement. Ground Zeroes *Found in armory and storage shelves in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements). The Phantom Pain *??? M21 D-Mine: Directional Anti-Personnel Mine Stilett. A directional anti-personnel mine that discharges several hundred ball bearings when it detonates. Triggered when a target enters the cone-shaped detonation area to its front. Can be retrieved by approaching it from outside the detonation area. It was utilized by the United States Naval Prison Facility near Camp Omega in Ground Zeroes, as insurance to prevent any escape attempts from the prisoners, as well as presumably to prevent any leaks of it being a black site from going out.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Wait, there's something there. Did they set a trap? Look around carefully... A directional mine...! Don't approach it from the front. That's the trigger area. That's a directional mine. Any escapees who are it that far are in for a nasty surprise. You won't find any guards around those.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). This conversation only occurs if Big Boss steps on a landmine. Kazuhira Miller: Boss, you ok?! Landmines... To take out any prisoner trying to escape. They really want to keep that place under wraps, huh... Ground Zeroes *Found in armories in Camp Omega. *Planted in the cliffs near the Old Prison Area. The Phantom Pain *??? Other Combat knife: The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. It's current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defence. HF Blade: Raiden's primary weapon. A customized version of the HF Blade Raiden previously wielded in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4. Although seen in cutscenes, Raiden does not actually use the HF Blade during the events of the Jamais Vu mission. Secret Weapon : The secret weapon is a special weapon available as downloadable content for The Phantom Pain required by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes ''in Japan.'' The weapon's name is currently unknown. However, the game's official websites previews a silhouette indicating that the secret weapon is in fact a firearm. Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV Weapons Category:Items Items Like previous games before it, Metal Gear Solid V also has a selection of items to help support the player in any way possible. There are 3 type of items, Tools, Item and Option. Items are automatically obtained at the start in Ground Zeroes, the rest need to be either located, unlocked or developed in The Phantom Pain. Tools Binoculars: High-performance variable-magnification binoculars. Can zoom up to 3x, Can be used in conjunction with night-vision goggles. Intel targets can be marked by focusing on them, Also fitted with a miniature Directional Microphone to listen in on enemies' conversations for information. iDroid Data Terminal:' ' A handheld data terminal that can be used by pressing the start button. Enables you to view various mission data and request support, among other functions. The game does not pause when the iDroid is in use, so maintaining situational awareness while using it is key. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Walkman: A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Items C. Box: A cardboard box with a camouflage design. Use in areas with similar colors to the design to hide from the enemy in plain sight. Also includes various devices that can trick an enemy soldier, including two poses of a bikini model in the upright and landscape position, and one of depicting them as a fellow enemy soldier saluting them. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *R&D - Costs ??? to develop. Night vision goggles: Generation 2.5 light amplification night vision goggles. In addition to boosting visible light, they can also detect and amplify objects in the near-infrared region, revealing all heat sources within the goggles' operational range. Ground Zeroes *Obtained from the start. The Phantom Pain *R&D - Costs ??? to develop. Phantom Cigar: A cigar blended with a medicinal herb that speeds up the user's perception of time. Loses efficacy if the user is under stress for instance if spotted by a enemy. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *Obtained from the start. Special C. Box: A special cardboard box obtainable by downloadable content. Players will receive the code to download this special box by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes via Amazon.co.jp in Japan. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *Obtained via DLC. Steam C. Box: ' A special cardboard box adopting the logo and design from video game company Valve's Steam. Exclusive only to the PC version of ''The Phantom Pain. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? '''Gaming system handbag: Used for wearing as a makeshift helmet large enough to encompass the entire head. Depending on the version, it will depict either the Xbox One or the PlayStation 4. Was unveiled in the gameplay demo of the cardboard box. The PS4 bag was unveiled in the independently released version of the box demo, while the Xbox One version was unveiled during the box demo version included in Geoff Keighley's interview with Kojima. Ground Zeroes *Does not appear in this game. The Phantom Pain *??? Option Light: A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind a enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. Supressor: A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. Other Fulton Recovery System: The method of recruiting neutralized enemies provided they are still alive. The user must position them self close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield. Appears in The Phantom Pain. Note that unlike in Peace Walker, the player does not actually equip the item, and instead just needs to interact with a fulton-able target by pressing the triangle button. It can also be used to retrieve emplaced weapons and vehicles, as well as cargo containers. Can also be used on animals such as rams, for whatever purpose not yet explained. Can also be used as improvised weapons. Raw Diamonds (S): Small sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (M): Medium sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (L): Large sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV Weapons Category:Items